Teen Titans: Help Me Beastboy
by Big Guv
Summary: I will save you Terra from Slade... Even if it's the last thing I do!
1. Prologue

Teen Titans:

Prologue: Help Me Beast-boy

By: Big Guv

**Meanings**

... talking in thought.

"..." a character's talking.

Name: Name of character talking

'...' Quote on Quote

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TEEN TITANS, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.

KEN CHRONO & TERROR. AND I ALSO OWN THE MORPH BIKES.

Terra: "No!! Leave me alone!!"

She yells out at him as she's being chased in a house of mirrors.

Terra: "I don't wanna anymore!!"

She yells out with tears in her eyes.

Terra: "I... I just wanna be a normal girl, thats all."

Familiar voice: "Normal? Terra you are far from normal. That desire to do whatever you want, whenever you want... you miss it don't you?"

Terra: "No!!"

Familiar voice: "Well that's a shame. You will be my weapon of destruction whether you like it or not."

Terra: "No!! Stop!!! Ahh!!!!!"

He picks her up off her feet to his height.

Terra: "Your... chocking... me.

Familiar voice: "..."

Terra: "Beast...boy...help...me."

Beast-boy: "TERRA!!!"

Beast-boy wakes up out of his sleep as he jumps out of his bed breathing

heavily with sweat running down his face.

Cyborg: "Hey yo B-B!! What's going on in there? B-B!!"

Cyborg rushed into Beast-boy's room and saw that beast-boy was breathing hard and fast

with a terrified look on his face.

Cyborg: "B-B? B-B what's wrong?"

Cyborg takes a long good look at Beast-boy then closed his eyes for a moment.

Cyborg: "You had another one of them dreams with Terra didn't you?"

Beast-boy: "..." Beast-boy turned his head away from Cyborg

Cyborg: What happened in your dream this time?

Beast-boy: "Sorry Cyborg, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

Cyborg: "All right B-B, but remember that I'm just a room away if you need me."

Beast-boy: "...Right."

Cyborg: "But don't go looking for her just yet alright? Wait until morning when she's in school. (Cyborg yarns) It's just going on 2 am, so try to get some rest okay?"

Beast-boy: "...Right."

As Cyborg left the room, Robin entered.

Robin: "Beast-boy, what's been going on with you lately? You been kind of jumpy lately. What's wrong?"

Beast-boy: "It's nothing Robin." (Beast-boy turns around towards his bed.)

Robin: "Well this 'nothing' has been going on for five weeks now. What is it? Let me help."

Beast-boy: "Don't worry about it, you wouldn't understand."

Robin: "I probably would if you just tell me."

Beast-boy: "... (he sighs) Maybe later Robin."

Robin: "Well, just remember that I'm here whenever you need me. I'll help you with anything that's going on. Alright?"

Beast-boy: "... yeah."

Robin: "Okay, I'm going back to my room. Try not to worry too much. You haven't been getting enough sleep lately. Whatever is wrong, I hope everything turns out fine."

Beast Boy: "Yeah." Terra... Are you in some kind of trouble?

As Beast-boy sat down on his bed, Robin walked out of the room as the

door automatically opened and closed shut. Beast-boy then looked

at his elephant alarm clock to the left of his bed and saw that only seven minutes had past since Cyborg told him that it's almost 2am.

Beast-boy: (Sigh) "It's only 2:04!?"

He then laid down on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Beast-boy: "I guess the only thing I can do now is go back to sleep and wail until

when Terra goes to school."

As Beast-boy closed his eyes, he herd a voice that sounded like Terra's scream.

He then sat up out of his bed and looked at the clock to see that only one minute past.

Beast-boy: "Well, looks like I'm not getting any sleep."

Beast-boy then stood up from his bed and left out of his room. He didn't know

what to do, play a few video games to try and get his mind off her, listen to

music to tune it our, or just go look for Terra now.

_End of the Prologue_

N/A: How do y'all like the story so far? Or why do you hate it?

Well, I hope everyone like the story so far and can't wait until the next one.

Until then, take care. And please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Teen Titans:

Chapter 1: Her Room

By: Big Guv

As Beast-boy stood outside his own room, he wondered what to do.

A few seconds later he herd something from the furthest room.

Beast-boy: "Huh? Sounds like something fell." It sound like it came from her room.

Beast-boy quietly, but quickly rushed over to the room where Terra once stayed

and stood there for a moment as the automatic door slowly opened.

Beast-boy: "Huh?"

The door finally opened and Beast-boy entered as he saw the heart shaped mirror

he made Terra on the floor.

Beast-boy: "What is this doing on the floor? It should be on the table?"

As Beast-boy picked it up and put it on the table, he then had a feeling that

something felt weird. After he slowly looked to his left and his right,

he then changed into a dog.

Beast-boy: "Sniff Sniff"

After sniffing the air for a moment, he quickly changed back to himself.

Beast-boy: Someone was here, but it wasn't Terra. Who was it?

Beast-boy then looked back down at the heart shaped mirror and picked it up from

the table. He then opened it and saw that it was empty as always. but then look at the mirror and saw that someone was standing behind him outside the door.

Beast-boy: "Huh!?"

As he quickly turned around, he saw no one, but was sure that he saw someone.

Beast-boy: "Who's there?"

He ask as he slowly walked toward the door. As he was within ten feet from the door, he saw someone's shadow quickly go by the door.

Beast-boy: "Hey!!"

Beast-boy then pursued after the shadow outside of the room as he dropped Terra's mirror. Left, right, right, left. Beast-boy ran through different hallways just until it turned one last corner and hit someone head on.

Beast-boy: "Ow!!! That hurt, that the heck was that?"

Cyborg: "Yo B-B!! What's...

Cyborg was interrupted by Beast-boy as Beast-boy covered Cyborg's mouth, but Cyborg then swiped Beast-boy's hand off his mouth.

Cyborg: "Hey what's your prob..."

He was once again interrupted by Beast-boy's hand covering his mouth.

Beast-boy: "Shhh!!"

Cyborg: "Put your hand on my mouth again and it'll be a problem. But what's wrong man?"

Beast-boy: "I hurd something drop in Terra's room, then when I went in there the mirror was on the floor, then when I picked it up and looked in it, I saw someone behind me in the mirror, and..."

Beast-boy was now interrupted Cyborg.

Cyborg: "Wow B-B, slow down... What are you saying?"

Beast-boy: What I'm saying is that someone is here, here inside the tower."

Cyborg: "So you think it might be Terra?"

Beast-boy: "No, it wasn't her sent I smelt."

Cyborg: "Who's was it you smelled?"

Beast-boy: "I don't know. I haven't smelt it before today."

Cyborg: Aww man, there's just no way to get any sleep when your woke. "Okay, lets go look around."

_End of Chapter 1_

I hope everyone likes the story so far a lot more is going to

happen in this story so stay tuned and please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Teen Titans:

Chapter 2: Press Start

By: Big Guv

As both of them walked together through the hallways looking for the person Beast-boy saw. Many minutes went by.

Cyborg: B-B, your sure that you saw someone?

Beast-boy: "Yeah. Huh?"

Beast-boy turned his head and saw Cyborg behind him with his back slouched over

walking slowly.

Beast-boy: "What's wrong?"

Cyborg: "What you mean what's wrong? (Cyborg said as he mumbled) I'm tired man!!"

Beast-boy: "Well going back to bed, I'm gonna keep looking around for a while."

After Beast-boy told Cyborg to go to bed, Cyborg stood straight up and dashed

to his room leaving nothing but dust behind. With the floor finally cleared from

all the dust Cyborg picked up, Beast-boy turned his head ahead

of him and continued to look around the tower.

Beast-boy: "Huh?"

Beast-boy stopped as he herd something once again drop to the floor.

Beast-boy: It sound like that came from the living room.

Beast-boy ran and he changed his form into a jaguar and quickly charged into

the living room within seconds. He then changed into a dog and sniffed the air

once again only to sense the same smell that he sensed in Terra's room.

Beast-boy: "Huh?" (He said as he changed back to himself.)

He saw that the video game system that he and Cyborg plays was turned on.

As he went down to turn it off, the television came on showing the press start

screen from his favorite racing game. He then stood back up and stared at the

screen for a moment as everything puzzled him.

Beast-boy: "Okay, now that wasn't suppose to turn on."

As he turned his head and looked at the couch, he saw that the remote to the T.V was

on the bent shaped couch and saw the controller to the video game right next to it.

He then walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

As he we to turn off the game again, the television once again turned on as Beast-boy

jumped back and screamed.

Beast-boy: "Ahh. What's a matter with this stupid T.V.!?"

He then turned off the television again, just for it to turn back on by itself once again.

Beast-boy turned off the television five more times, just for it to turn back on five more time.

Beast-boy: "Fine!! Fine!! I'll press the stupid start button!!"

After Beast-boy stumped his way to the couch, Beast-boy sat down and grabbed t

he game controller and pressed start just to see a black screen making the whole

room dark once again. As Beast-boy sat here on the couch, he herd a familiar

voice come from the T.V.

Familiar voice from the television: "Hello... Beast-boy."

_End of Chapter 2_

-Hey everybody! I hope y'all like this story of mine so far.

Lots and lots of this are going to happen in the

next few chapters, so stay tuned okay?

Until then, have fun & stay safe.

And please review.-

Big Guv


	4. Chapter 3

Teen Titans:

Chapter 3: Her in the Television

By: Big Guv

Beast-boy jumped up from the couch as he saw black and gold lines pass

across the television and continued to hear that voice.

Familiar voice: "How long has it been?"

Beast-boy: "Not long enough."

Familiar voice: "That's now you treat a old...**_friend_**, now is it?"

Beast-boy: "You was never my friend Slade!!"

Slade: "True, but after today that might change."

Beast-boy: "I don't think so."

Slade: "Oh but I do."

The black and gold lines vanished from the television and Slade's face

showed.

Beast-boy: "What makes you think that. You once had Terra as your puppet!! You will always be my enemy for that and I promise to take you out for good for that."

Slade: "That promise to yourself, will be broken."

Beast-boy: "You will never have me as your puppet!!"

Slade: "Yes...yes I will."

Slade then stepped to the side of the camera showing what's behind him.

Beast-boy: "TERRA!!!"

Terra was clamped to the wall and was unconscious.

Slade: "Last time, I had her as my puppet. Now I got something else from her. So now I can let her free or kill her."

Beast-boy lowered his head as he closed his eyes and balled up his fists.

Beast-boy: "Let...Terra...go."

Slade: "..."

Beast-boy: "She doesn't want the life once had."

Slade: "..."

Beast-boy: "SLADE!! I will kill you if you hurt her."

Slade then stepped back in front of the camera and looked directly

at Beast-boy.

Slade: "You have one day."

As Slade turned his back to the camera and walked towards Terra, he

then stopped.

Slade: "Oh, Beast-boy?"

Beast-boy: "Yeah? What now?"

Slade: "What you had at first wasn't no normal dream. What you saw in your dreams actually happened."

Beast-boy: "Yeah, I figured out that much all ready."

Slade: "Good, then goodnight."

Beast-boy: "Huh? Ahh!!"

As the television and the game system turn off, Beast-boy was struck in the

back of the neck by the person he was pursuing in the tower.

As he was falling to the ground, he turned and saw the one who hit him before

his eyes closed.

Beast-boy: "Ter...ra?"

-So what do all you readers think? I hope everyone likes the story so far.

And don't worry, there is lots more to come. I can't promise anything

but I'm going to try and constantly update at least twice a week.

Until then have fun and stay safe. And please review.-

Big Guv

Chapter 4: To be or not to be (coming soon)


	5. Chapter 4

Teen Titans:

Chapter 4: Teen Titans Go

By: Big Guv

Beast boy: "Ahh!!"

Beast boy woke up quickly sitting up from his bed with the tower's stress

signal going off, and red lights flashing on and off.

Beast boy: "What happened? Was I dreaming all of that? No way, that wasn't no dream. Was that Terra who hit me? Of course not, Terra would never do anything like that. Where is she? What do Slade want with me and her? No matter what it is, he's not going to get away with it!"

Beast boy thought to himself for a moment until Robin ran in his room.

Robin: "Hey Beast boy! Cinder-block broke out of prison again and he's with

Gizmo and Jinx. You ready?"

Beast boy looked toward Robin barley paying attention to what he was saying.

Beast boy: "Huh? Oh yeah! Lets go!"

Beast boy jumped out of his bed as he and Robin both rushed out of the room to the

new morph bikes Cyborg built for each of them. Down on the lower level of the

tower near the water surrounding the Titans' Tower.

Beast boy: "WOW!!! Dude!! No...Way. Terra would love this!"

Cyborg: "Yes way. I made one for each of us. They change from water bikes to street

bikes. I just made them yesterday, that's why I was so tired last night. So B-B... DON'T BREAK IT!!! I worked hard on these babies."

Beast boy: "Cool!! Ha Ha. Don't worry Cyborg. NOW LET'S GOOOO!!!!"

Star fire: "Shall we go now?"

Robin: "Teen Titans... Go!"

Everyone except Raven got on the bikes.

Beast boy: Hey Raven, aren't you coming?

Raven: I'll... rather fly.

Cyborg: Okay your loss.

Robin: Let's not waste any more time Titans'. Let's go!!

Teen Titans: Right!

_End of Chapter 4_

-Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I'll make it up to everyone

in the next chapter okay? I hoped everyone liked it.

So until next time, have fun and stay safe.-

Big Guv


	6. Chapter 5

Teen Titans:

Chapter 5: Crud

By: Big Guv

On their new morph bikes, the Titans race to town to stop the newly trio

from wrecking havoc.

Gizmo: "Crud!! Where is it!? Where is it!?"

Jinx: (sigh) "Did you check inside your backpack?"

Gizmo: "Duh! Where else do you think I'll look you idiot!!"

Jinx: "What!? You..."

Jinx was interrupted by Cinder-block slowly pointing his arm in front of him.

Cinder-block: "Teen... Ti..tans."

Jinx and Gizmo both looked in the direction Cinder-block pointed and

saw the Titans from a mid-range distance.

Jinx: "Well, looks like you can stop looking for it, here they come."

Gizmo: "Don't you think..."

He was interrupted by Jinx.

Jinx: "Say something to make me mad and I'll rip your lips off!"

Gizmo paused for a moment as he saw the anger in Jinx and slowly hid his lips

by rolling them in his mouth. As Gizmo and the others saw that the Titans' were

closing in on them, Gizmo tossed Cinder-block a small silver ball with a button

on it.

Gizmo: "Press the button on it and toss it in the air for a better you, when you need it block boy."

After Gizmo told him that, the Titan's finally came to a stop fifteen feet in front

of the trio.

Robin: Hey!! What you just give him!?"

Curiosity was running wildly through both Robin's and Cinder-block's head.

As Cinder-block looked at the strange silver ball, he wasted no time pressing

the shiny button and tossing it into the air.

Cyborg: What the!?

After tossing it into the air, the ball changed into a metal form of Cinder-block

and closed around his body, giving him a better armor.

Gizmo: "No you'll be stronger and faster Block head."

Wasting no time checking out Gizmo's design surrounding his body, he

quickly charged at the Titans.

Beast Boy: "Wow!!"

Raven: "Looks like he might have a problem on our hands."

Robin: "Titans... Go!!!"

_**End Of Chapter 5**_

Sorry I had to stop it like that, but that just mean the next chapter will

be worth the wait. :-) Until then, have fun and stay safe.

Big Guv


	7. Chapter 6

Teen Titans:

Chapter 6: The Fist Of A Beast

By: Big Guv

The Titans' started off in their strength formation with Beast boy and Raven

dodging right, Star fire and Robin dodging left, and Cyborg going head on with

Cinder block.

Cyborg: "AHHH!"

Cyborg and Cinder block both attacked with their left hands and contacted

fist to fist. As they stood their, they tried to keep their balance from the impact

of their fist hitting each other, and stared at each other for a moment

Cyborg: "..."

Cinder block: "..."

Cyborg slowly brought a smile upon his face as he continued to look at Cinder-block,

but that quickly went away within seconds.

Cyborg: "OUCH!!! THAT...HURT!!!!! Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow!!"

As Cyborg hopped away from Cinder-block, Star-fire shot of her blasts hitting

Cinder-block in the chess and head, creating a smoke around his body.

Beast- boy roared as he changed into a T-Red and charged at Cinder-block with his

head. When Beast-boy hit head to head with Cinder-block, he then changed back

into himself and did his best of walking away as he walking in zig-zags from

being dizzy and having a major headache.

Gizmo: "Ha ha ha"

Gizmo laughed as he stood back and watched Cinder-block

manhandle the Titans by himself. Until he talked a little to much for

his own good.

Gizmo: "Slade would have a great time if he was here watching this."

Beast boy stopped moving and stopped holding his head as he herd

what Gizmo said.

Cyborg: "AHHH!!!"

Cyborg was finally back in the picture and charged at Gizmo and Jinx as

Jinx stood back and Gizmo stood still.

Cyborg: "Huh? Hey!! What are you... Get off!!! Get off!!!"

Just as quickly as Cyborg charged at Gizmo, Gizmo just as quickly go onto

Cyborg's back and tapped into his hard drive.

Cyborg: "Hey!! What the?"

Gizmo jumped down from Cyborg's back and fell to his back as he laughed

so hard that he could barley breath and looked from the corned of

his eyes as he watched Cyborg dance like Michael Jackson doing the moonwalk.

Meanwhile, three of the other Titans still had their hands full with

Cinder block.

Star-fire: "AHHH!!"

Star-fire flew like a missile directly to Cinder-block's stomach barley pushing

him back. As his body stopped moving, Robin ran in for a jump kick, but got

an upper-cut in the jaw instead.

Gizmo: "Oh my god!!! This is hilarious!!!"

Cinder-block then grabbed Star-fire and tossed her into the air,

contacting with Raven and making them both fall on top of a car.

Cyborg once again got himself together and went head to head

with Cinder-block as Beast-boy stood still and stared at Gizmo.

Gizmo: "Huh? What your problem Brat boy!? To scared to move!?"

As Gizmo made jokes, he couldn't see all the anger in Beast boy's eyes.

He didn't see how ready Beast-boy was to strike him down. But instead

of quickly showing his true emotions to Gizmo, Beast boy slowly

walked towards Cyborg and Cinder-block.

Cyborg: "HEY!! B-B!! I CAN REALLY USE YOUR HELP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!"

Slowly walking, Beast-boy fully charged at Cinder block as he changed into a

jaguar for better speed, then changed into a gorilla and punched Cinder-block

in the face making him once again slide back a few feet. With Cyborg quickly

moving out of the way of Beast-boy, he watched as B-B continued to switch

into different animals manhandle Cinder-block. Beast boy changed into a jaguar

again and once again charging at Cinder-block but this time changed back

to himself as he flipped over him and changed into a bull, charging

Cinder-block in the lower back. Raven, Robin, and Star fire reached

Cyborg and stood as the watch with amazement.

Raven: "Wow what's got into Beast-boy?"

Robin: "No matter what going on, he needs to keep this up for we can stand a chance."

Star fire: "Shouldn't we assist him?"

Raven: "I think were safer standing right her for now."

With no more questions being asked, everyone stood where they were and

continued to watch Beast boy manipulate Cinder block.

Jinx: "I think Cinder-block is in trouble."

Gizmo: "Well I'm not getting in there, you crazy!? Nope. No way!? Slade isn't paying me enough for that!"

Robin barley herd what Gizmo was saying, but believed that he herd the name Slade.

Robin: Slade? Did he say Slade?

Beast boy: "AHHH!!!"

Beast boy changed into a teradactle and grabbed Cinder block's arm as he

flew into the air up towards the the clouds, then let Cinder block go and let him

fall from the sky.

Star fire: "Robin, don't you think Beast boy is to far?"

Robin: "..."

Star fire: "Robin!!"

Robin: "Don't worry Star."

Cyborg: "Oh man, look out!!"

As everyone moved out of the way, Cinder block fell onto the street,

creating a crater.

Jinx: "Oooo, that's gotta hurt."

Gizmo: "You think!?"

As Cinder-block laid their in the street, the armor surrounding his

begun to crack and then shatter into pieces. With all the Titans watching,

he flew back down towards street level and changed back into himself

as he landed on his feet in front of Gizmo.

Beast-boy: "Where...is...Slade."

_**End of Chapter 6**_

_-Wow that was a good chapter don't y'all think?_

_I can't wait to write the next chapter for everybody._

_You can trust me when I say that the next chapter_

_will be intense and it will have some surprising things._

_But until then, have fun and stay safe._

_Oh and please review.-_

_Big Guv_

PS. BO YA!!!! (Laughing)


	8. Chapter 7

Teen Titans:

Chapter 7: The Look In His Eyes

By: Big Guv

Gizmo: "Uh? He herd me earlier? I don't know that your talking about Brat Boy!"

Beast boy: "AHHH!!!"

Beast boy changed into a gorilla as he grabbed Gizmo and whipped him into a car

that was parked on the side of the street, than charged at him as a goat,

hitting directly in his chess.

Robin: "Titans Go!"

As the Titans rushed in on Beast boy's position, Beast boy changed back to

himself and stood still as he grabbed Gizmo by his shirt.

Beast boy: "WHERE IS HE!!! WHERE IS SLADE!!!"

Robin: "Beast boy!!!"

Robin grabbed Beast boy by the back of his shirt, only to have his hand pushed

away and be pushed by his head.

Beast boy: "Leave me alone Robin."

Beast boy then changed his attention back to Gizmo.

Beast Boy: "WHERE IS HE!!!?"

Beast boy changed back into his gorilla form as he picked up Gizmo.

Gizmo: "I don't know!! He sent one of his drones to give us a message!"

Raven: "So, what do Slade want you guys to do for him?"

Gizmo: "I can't tell you guys that, he'll kill me."

Robin: "Well you need to look around you Gizmo, one person here just might do that."

Gizmo looked down and remembered that Beast boy had him in the air. As

Gizmo looked at Beast boy, he saw the determination in his eyes, the anger,

and the intensity in Beast boy.

Gizmo: "Slade wanted up to pick up a few things."

Cyborg: "That's it? It had to be more than just that."

Gizmo: "No that's it just pick up a few things from here and there."

Robin: "What things?"

Gizmo: "The Zenith diamond, some chemicals, break Cinder-block out of prison,

and stop at a school."

Robin: "What school."

Gizmo: "..."

Robin: "I asked you a question Gizmo. What school?"

Gizmo looked at Beast boy and begun to shake with fright. Beast boy looked

at Gizmo closely until he figured out why Gizmo was scared and what

school he went to. Beast boy then slammed Gizmo back into the

same car and changed back to himself with his right hand

on Gizmo's chess.

Beast boy: "WHAT WAS YOU DOING AT TERRA'S SCHOOL!!?"

All of the Titans stood in shock when they herd Beast boy say Terra's name.

Beast boy: "You the one who kidnapped her!!!"

Gizmo: "No!! Sl...Slade did that himself!! I had nothing to do with that!!"

Raven: So Beast boy really did see Terra a few months back.

Star-fire: What does Slade want with Terra?"

Gizmo: "That, I don't even know."

Beast boy: "Your lying!!"

Gizmo: "No I swear!!"

Beast boy: "What does he want with me then?"

Gizmo: "I don't know that either."

Robin: "Well what do you know?"

Cyborg: "It better be something listing to Gizmo."

Gizmo: "Um... Slade has someone."

Raven: "He got someone else as a prisoner?"

Gizmo: No, someone working for him."

Robin: "Who is this someone?"

Gizmo: "I don't know, but he's a good fighter. Real good. I think you'll be

out matched if you try to fight him."

Robin: "We'll see about that."

Beast boy: "Were is Slade right now."

Gizmo: "I don't know."

Beast boy: "Tell me the truth Gizmo!"

Gizmo: "I am. I don't! I told you, he sent a drone to me. But he did say that if I

somehow come past your path, to tell you that you know where to find him."

Beast boy: "..."

Gizmo: "And to come alone."

After Gizmo delivered the message to Beast boy, five silver shaped cards

fell from the sky, each landing next to a Titan.

Gizmo: "That guy! He's here!"

Each cared exploded with electricity, shocking all the Titans with high

voltage and made them collapse on the ground. As Beast boy could

barley see after he fell to the ground, he saw someone come

and take Gizmo off with him, and left something behind.

But Beast boy didn't know what. And then he past out with the other Titans.

_**End Of Chapter 7**_

-So what did everyone think of that chapter huh?

I hope you liked it. A lot more is still to come,

so stay tuned okay? Until then...

Have fun and stay safe.

And please REVIEW.

Big Guv


	9. Chapter 8

Teen Titans:

Chapter 8: Being Confronted

By: Big Guv

Beast boy: "Ah... My head."

Robin: "Good, your finally woke."

Beast boy opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his room

with Robin leaning up against the right corner of the room's wall

staring at Beast boy.

Beast boy: "Huh? Weren't we in town when we past out?"

Robin: "..."

Beast boy: "What!?"

Robin: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Beast boy: "..."

Robin: "What could you have accomplished by not telling anyone

about Slade kidnapping Terra?"

Robin then pushed off the wall with his shoulder, walked over

to Beast boy, and stood in front of him.

Robin: "You should of told us."

Beast boy then sat up from the bed as Robin took three steps back.

Beast boy: "Did you forget Robin?"

Robin: "Huh? Forget what?"

Beast boy: "I told you once before. When I first started having these dreams.

What was the first thing you told me huh?"

Robin: "I told you that they were just dreams and that you shouldn't bother with them."

Beast boy: "Right. And I also told you about the second dream I head.

You didn't care, so I cared less about you knowing about it. And still,

it's none of your business. This is my problem. I'll do it alone."

Robin: "No you won't, you'll do this with us."

Beast boy then looked at Robin with a fierce look in his eyes, then stood

up in front of his his face.

Beast boy: "Who do you think you are telling me what I'm going to do!?"

Robin: "DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID OUT THERE!?

YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT OUT THERE. YOU WILL DO THIS RIGHT!"

Beast boy: "CINDER BLOCK AND GIZMO HAD IT COMMING.

ANYONE THAT STEPS IN MY WAY AND TRY TO STOP ME FROM

GETTING TO TERRA WILL GET THE SAME TREATMENT. EVEN YOU ROBIN!!"

Robin: "YOU IDIOT!!!"

Out side the room, Cyborg, Star-fire, and Raven, stands and listens to

Beast boy and Robin argue.

Star-fire: "We need to stop them from fighting!"

As Star-fire starts to walk towards Beast boy's door, Raven summons a black

wall in front of Star, stopping her in her tracks.

Star-fire: "But they're fighting!"

Cyborg: "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Star-fire: "But..."

Cyborg: "Beast boy needs to realize that since his dreams that

he told me about is now true, he's gonna need our help."

Raven: "Especially with Slade back in the picture again."

Cyborg: "You know how much of a problem it was with Slade and Terra

last time."

Star-fire: "... Beast boy... Robin... please stop fighting."

Back in the room, Beast boy and Robin continues to argue.

Robin: "YOU ALMOST KILLED TWO PEOPLE BEAST BOY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!! YOU LOST YOUR TEMPER OUT THERE, KEEP THAT UP

AND SLADE WILL GET WHAT HE WANTS."

Beast boy: "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW

WHAT HE WANT!! AND IF YOU THINK WHAT I DID TO GIZMO

AND CINDER BLOCK WAS SOMETHING, THEN LET ME TELL

YOU THAT WHEN I SEE SLADE, IT'S GOING TO BE WORSE!!!"

Robin: "SO WHAT!? NOW YOUR A KILLER BEAST BOY?!!!"

Beast boy: "..."

Robin: "WELL!!!?"

Beast boy: "I will save Terra, by any means necessary.

Even at the cost of my own life, believe it."

Robin: "..."

Out side the room, the other three titans still stand as they continue to

listen in.

Star-fire: "...? Are they done fighting?"

Raven: "..."

Cyborg: "..."

Raven makes the wall disappear from in front of Star and walks to her

room, Cyborg put his left hand on Star and singled that they

should leave from by the room now. As the left from by the

room, Robin and Beast boy continued in the room.

Robin: "Promise me that you will try to keep your cool."

Beast boy: "I can't."

Robin: "AHH!! WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORNING!?"

Beast boy: "SLADE WANTS ME TO COME ALONE. WE DON'T

KNOW WHAT HE'LL DO IF YOU GUYS SHOWED UP, SO

I"M DOING THIS MYSELF!"

Robin: "..."

Beast boy: "Now you see why I have to do this alone."

Robin: "..."

Robin walks over to Beast boy's table next to his bed and grabs a notebook,

then pass it to Beast boy.

Robin: "That was left back at the site from Gizmo or that guy. I'm

guessing that they want you to have it."

Beast boy looks at it then lifts his head back up and looks at Robin.

Robin: "I didn't read none of it, but make sure you do. There might be some

clues to where they are at in there."

As Robin begins to walk out of the room, Beast boy softly sniffs the air

and smells the scent of the one that was there early that morning.

Beast boy: "There here? Should of known.

There watching to see if I'm planing anything. Robin."

Robin stops in front of the the door as it automatically opens.

Robin: "Yeah?"

Beast boy: "Meet me back in my room in a hour."

Robin: "Right."

Robin walks out of the room and the door automatically closes behind

him. Beast boy then sat down on his bed and opened up the notebook and

sees that it's Terra's Journal. For he won't try to look around the room to see

where the spy was, he just read the few pages that was written in

Terra's Diary.

_End Of Chapter 8_

-_Sorry it wasn't no huge fist fight, but it was a good verbal fight._

_I hope everyone like it and will be ready for the next chapter_

_very soon. Lots and lots of things are still to come._

_So until next time, have fun and stay safe._-

_Big Guv_


	10. Chapter 9

Teen Titans:

Chapter 9: Terra's Diary

By: Big Guv

As Beast boy looked at the first page, he saw a drawn picture of

Terra and saw the words written under it, "Terra's Diary".

_Terra's Diary: If feels funny having a diary, but my two friends at school_

_said that I should have one for I can write about anything I can't talk_

_to anyone about._

After reading that much, Beast boy wondered if he should invade her

privacy, but quickly got that out of his mind as he hoped for a clue

to her whereabouts.

_Terra's Diary: I remember the day that I finally got out of my prison._

_A small Earthquake happened, but this time it wasn't because of me._

_It just happened out of nowhere. As the Earthquake went on for a few_

_seconds, I hoped that I would fall and my prison of cement would_

_crack enough for I can move and break it myself, or either just shatter_

_completely without harming me. Eventually I did fall, falling with my _

_forehead hitting the ground. But, nothing shattered, nothing cracked,_

_nothing happened. If I could of opened my eyes at that moment, I think_

_I would of shredded tears cuz I lost all hope in living. I just wanted to die_

_instead of suffering like this._

As Beast boy read and read, he thought about the day she was imprisoned,

but then quickly got back on track as he continued to read with a sad look

in his eyes.

_Terra's Diary_:_ It felt like days went by as I laid on the hot ground_

_not to far over all the lava that flowed through the cave. As I laid there,_

_I just wished that I fall in, but never did. It was hard for me to keep my_

_sanity while I was prisoned inside that shell. When I wasn't thinking about_

_much, I past my time with singing songs in my head, and thought about_

_movies that I use to watch. Til this day I still wonder how I survived_

_without food and water._

As Beast boy turned the page he read something and thought of someone

who was linked to her becoming flesh again.

_Terra's Diary: One day as I laid on the hot ground, I herd footsteps inside the cave._

_I hope that they came my way and saw me on the ground, but I also hoped that_

_they wasn't Slade's foot steps either. The footsteps got closer and closer and_

_stopped on the side of me. Even though I wasn't free of my prison, I was_

_happy because that showed me that their was hope of escaping._

_Not to long after the footsteps stopped, I felt a hand rub_

_down the back of my head down to my neck._

_I hoped and hoped and hoped for it to be_

_Beast boy, but I kinda knew it wasn't._

Beast boy scooted to the foot of the and sat there as he kind of had

a feeling to who it was.

Beast boy: "Slade..."

He then continued to sit there as he read more in Terra's Diary.

_Terra's Diary: As the hand reached my neck, I then felt something_

_slowly pierce a small hole through the solid cement that surrounded_

_my body. As it slowly and easily went through, I then felt a poke in_

_the center of my neck. It felt as if it was a needle, but... but a needle_

_can't go through cement. But somehow, this kind did, and it went_

_right into my neck injecting something inside me._

_After the injection, it felt as if the heavy cement prison around me_

_was not gone, but I still couldn't move._

_The needle left my neck and then another one entered my right arm_

_drawing blood. It hurt, but didn't take long for them to pull out the_

_needle. I then herd him take two steps back and then said,_

'Thanks for the blood sample...Terra.' _From the voice, I knew it wasn't_

_Beast boy, and I knew it wasn't Slade. It felt like more days past_

_as the heat within the cave entered the two small wholes that_

_guy left. As the heat entered, it felt as if the cement was cracking from_

_the inside because of the heat, and it was. Hours after hours I herd the_

_thick cement crack and felt it crack in certain places like by my legs,_

_my arms, and my face. After a whole day or two, or probably three, _

_the my prison was now ready to break. Barley able to move, I moved_

_my arms and legs little by little and continued to push the cement._

_Hours past and I was exhausted, but kept going at it until I herd _

_something drop. It was a piece of cement from my left arm._

_As that piece fell, many others fell after it until I was finally free._

_As I pushed off the hot ground with my hands, all or the other_

_pieces along with dust fell to the ground from my back and head._

_I looked with a smile on my face and as I looked up, I saw a light_

_leading to the outside world that I long missed. The first person I_

_wanted to see was Beast boy, but knew if I did that, all I would do_

_is cause trouble for him. And Slade... If Slade found me, who knows_

_what he would try to do to me. As I finally looked at myself, I saw that_

_the gear that Slade attached to my body was also gone. A little rusty with_

_my powers, I summoned a boulder and jumped on it as I made it quickly _

_toward the light. As I went up toward the light, I made a promise to_

_start a new life. Go somewhere that Slade would never find me._

_And making it for Slade could never find me, I'd have to stay_

_away from Beast boy...I miss him. I finally got up to where the light_

_shined through a whole and summoned another boulder to hit it and_

_make the whole where the light was bigger for I can escape._

_Everything went as planed and I was free. I reached the surface and_

_jumped onto it as I laid on the ground for a minute, laughing and crying_

_can't believing that I was finally free. I then pulled myself together and stood_

_up. I looked over to my right and saw the city I once stayed. I told myself_

_not to go back there, but I couldn't help it. I had to go, maybe because I didn't_

_want to be too far away from Beast boy, hoping that I'll see him again one day._

_As I headed to the city, I looked back and saw the huge whole I created and_

_decided to cover it up with boulders for no one could see it. I then looked straight_

_and saw a carnival. It was like a ghost town, no one was there. And there was_

_a huge place with the name up top, 'House of Mirrors'. I didn't like it, the place gave_

_me bad memories of the one me and Beast boy once went to. So I quickly left without_

_looking back as I headed to town. Well that's All I'm writing for today, I guess _

_I'll write more another day._

Beast boy turned the page hoping for more to be in the diary

but nothing else was written inside.

Beast boy: A house of mirrors? The last time I saw Slade was at

the last house of mirrors Terra and I went to. Is there a connection?

I have to find out, I need to go and I need to go now!

A hour had finally past and Robin went and knocked on

Beast boy's door.

Robin: "Beast boy, you in there?"

The door then automatically opened as Robin stepped into the room.

Robin: "Beast boy?"

As he stood still for a moment, Robin then felt a breeze coming from

his right. He then looked right and saw that the window was open and

realized that Beast boy had already left.

Robin: "Darn it Beast Boy!"

As Robin walked up to the window, Raven quietly walked up behind him.

Raven: "I'm taking it as Beast boy left."

Robin: "Why...why would he go after Slade alone?"

Raven: "Probably because he believes that he needs to do this himself."

Robin: "..."

Raven: "Don't forget, Slade wants him to go alone. If we went with,

who knows what type of danger Terra would be in."

Robin: That's it. I understand what you've plained now,

but where did you run off to? 

Raven: "Robin?"

Robin: "We leave to find Beast boy on the double, can you go let Cyborg and Star know whats going on for me Raven?"

Raven: "...Right."

As Raven left the room, Robin stayed for a minute to try to find a clue to where

Beast Boy went. As he let his eyes search the room, he saw that the diary he past Beast boy earlier was open, and saw the last paragraph what were written.

Robin: Good job Beast Boy. 

As Robin finally found out where Beast boy was headed, the rest of the

Titans joined Robin in Beast Boy's room.

Cyborg: "Yo Robin! We herd"

Robin: "Good."

Cyborg: "But where are we going to look?"

Robin: "I know where he's going."

Cyborg the put a serious look on his face as if he was ready for action

Cyborg: "You ready?"

With the rest of the Titans getting prepared for evacuation, Beast boy

already stood in front of the House of Mirrors.

Beast boy: Slade's here, Terra's here too, I just know it. 

Beast boy then walked to the front door and looked up to

see that it was starting to rain as he saw lightning and herd

thunder in the sky.

Beast boy: "Here I come Terra, I will save you... I promise."

_End of Chapter 9_

_-First and foremost, thank you all for your reviews._

_And I hope this chapter here wasn't short too short to everyone._

_The next chapter will have a fight scene, so be ready for anything okay?_

_Until next time, take care and stay safe._

_And please review.-_

_Big Guv_

_PS. Only a few more chapters left, so stay tuned._


	11. Chapter 10

Teen Titans:

Chapter 10: House of Mirrors

By: Big Guv

Beast boy put his attention back on the door as the rain finally started pouring down

He then took another step towards the door and laid his right hand on the

handle. As doing so, a flashy red card shaped piece of metal came

from behind him and pierced the door and continued to

constantly flash brighter and brighter.

Beast boy: "Huh? AHHH!!!!"

The card in the door then exploded destroying the door as Beast boy flew back

from the explosion's impact and the wooden splinters from the door

mixed in with the rain. As Beast boy landed on his stomach twelve

feet from where he once stood, stubbornly, he begun to get back up.

Beast boy: "Ah...dude, what was that?"

Mysterious Guy: "That... would be me."

Just getting to his knees, Beast boy quickly looks forward, towards the

house of mirrors to see someone not too much older than him,

in a long white jacket going all the way down to his ankles,

a black bandanna around his head with the back of it

hiding in his long black hair that almost reached

reached the bottom of the jacket,

and black k-1 street fighter

gloves.

Beast Boy: "Your that guy from earlier!!!"

Mysterious Guy: "..."

Beast Boy: "WHO ARE YOU!!"

Mysterious Guy: "Ken, Ken Chrono."

Still phased by the explosion, Beast Boy slowly got back to his feet

and continued to stare a whole through Ken Chrono,

then took a quick step closer.

Ken: "I don't think you should move forward."

Beast boy saw the smirk on Ken's face and saw that Ken

was pointing down.

Beast boy: "Huh!?"

Barely able to see Ken's the two cards right by his feet, and with no

time to react, the cards exploded right in front of Beast boy.

Shaking the entire surface around the carnival.

Ken: "..."

Ken look on towards the explosion not able to see Beast boy within the flames.

He stood there watching the flames for a few seconds as grass got caught on

fire and herd it crackle. He then herd something moving quick towards his

way through the flames, it was Beast boy. Charging at Ken with a vengeance,

Ken just stood their waiting for Beast boy to come and attack.

Just as Ken thought, Beast boy attacked, but as a bear.

As Beast boy swung his left arm at Ken, Ken easily and quickly

dodged this attack leaving two more cards at Beast boys feet.

Beast boy then jumped into the air as the bear and quickly changed

into a falcon flying higher into the air as the two cards exploded.

Ken followed Beast boy's movement and knew that he was in the

dark sky.

Beast boy: "AHHH!!!! KEN!!!"

Ken barley dodged Beast boy's attack that time as Beast boy came down

as a gorilla and struck the ground where Ken once stood. Without

wasting any time, Beast boy quickly changed into a jaguar and

quickly charged at Ken, then changed into a kangaroo and kicked

Ken with both feet before he landed from dodging Beast boy's

first attack.

Ken: "Ahh!"

As Ken flew back from Beast boy's powerful impact, he landed with one hand

touching the ground and both feet touching the ground also, having his

body just miss the grass, dirt and unforgiving ground. As Ken quickly lifted his head,

he saw a raging bull running his way.

Ken: "Not this time!!"

Ken then jumped as he spun into to the air, barley dodge Beast boy's

third attack. Seeing Ken high in the air, Beast boy once again

changed into a falcon and flew into over Ken, just to come

down as a elephant and land his front right leg

on Ken as then both quickly fell to the ground creating

a crater from the impact and having dirt and dust create

a fog around them. As the dirt fog finally cleared,

Beast boy still had his elephant form with

his right leg holding what he thought to be

Ken on to the ground, but was only

Ken's white jacket. As Beast boy

changed back into himself.

He stood still as he let his

eyes do some wondering.

He tried to smell

Ken out, but

the rain was

blocking all

of the scents.

Beast boy: "AHH!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!?

Ken: "Turn around."

Beast boy quickly turned around as he changed into a

gorilla and swung his left fist just to see that no one

was there. As Beast boy pause for a moment and

kept his arm in front of his body, Ken then landed on

Beast boy's now so strong gorilla arm, with a sword

pointed between Beast boy's eyes.

Beast Boy: "Grrr..."

Ken: "..."

Beast Boy: "..."

Ken: "...No more playing around."

Ken jumped backwards off of Beast boy's arm as Beast boy changed back

into himself. By the time Beast boy was done, Ken was already in front

of him swinging his sword fiercely. Dodging every swing Ken swung,

Beast boy thought to himself how long can he keep dodging the attacks.  
Right when Beast boy dodged another one of Ken's dangerous attacks,

he tripped over a small rock and fell to the ground. Landing on his stomach

and quickly turning to his back, Ken was already their coming down from the

air with the sword aiming at Beast boy's chess, and throwing four of his

cards down towards the ground. Barley able to roll away from the cards, Beast boy

got a few feet away before either the cards, and Ken landed.

As Beast boy quickly stood up and ran to get away from the cards,

Ken landed and swung his sword at the cards, hitting all of them at once

and made them soar through the air towards Beast boy.

As they caught up to Beast boy's back, they then exploded as Beast boy

let out a loud scream of pain. The explosion was two times bigger

than before since Ken used four cards this time, and was barely caught in the

explosion himself from where he stood. The explosion was so big, that the people

town were able to see it.

Civilian child: "Mommy!!! Mommy!! Look!"

As the little girl and her mother looked at the explosion,

they also saw the Titans jet race their way to the scene.

Robin: Were on our way Beast boy!! Just hold on a little while longer.

As the fire and smoke cleared from the explosion, Ken lowered his

right arm from in front of his face, and saw Beast Boy laying on the ground

unconscious.

Beast Boy: "..."

Ken: "... I told you I was done playing around."

Ken then walked towards Beast boy and put his sword back into it's shief.

On the way towards Beast boy, Ken walked trough the crater Beast Boy

made and grabbed his jack and put it back on.

After button it back up, he then walked out of the crater and continued toward

Beast boy. Finally stopping in front of Beast boy, Ken looked down with a smile

as the wind blew his hair in front of him. As Beast boy let out a moan, Ken picked

him up and laid him over his right shoulder and walked into the house of mirrors.

_End of Chapter 10_

-_Sorry I haven;t updated for a few days,_

_I had a lot of thinking to do about this_

_story and wanted to get this fight scene_

_just right. I hope this makes up for the few days that I missed_

_So until next time, have fun and stay safe._

_And please review and let me know what you think so far okay?_-

_Big Guv_


	12. Chapter 11

**(From Big Guv To Everyone) **

-**Ken Chrono**: is a character that I created and will also

be present in a different story of mine that will

be posted on an untitled story so far, but if anyone

would like me to inform them when I post it

I will if you let me know.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Titans:

Chapter 11: Caught

By: Big Guv

Beast boy finally begun to gain consciousness as he move his body

just a little bit and opening his eyes. As he opened his eyes

everything was a blur, until he herd a familiar voice.

Familiar Voice: "BEAST BOY!!!"

Beast Boy: Terra? "TERRA!!!"

His eye focus finally came to as he saw Terra across the room from him

in a black suit surrounding her body and chains around her wrists,

ankles, and neck.

Beast boy: "TERRA!!"

Slade: "You like her new look?"

Beast boy: "Let her go!!!"

Slade: "Sorry, I can not do that."

Beast boy: "That Diary, was meant to come to me as a trap."

Slade: "Correct."

Beast boy: "So your the one who wrote it!"

Slade: "You give me too much credit beast boy, Terra actually wrote that."

Beast boy: "What about the part with the house of mirrors?"

Slade: "This is were I've been for a while now. Before she became human again, she must have felt like she was being watched, or probably because she don't want to look at another carnival ever again."

Beast boy: "..."

Slade: "And her becoming what she is now was an accident on my behalf."

Beast boy: "What? What does that suppose to mean!?"

Slade: "What I'm saying is that she is alive because of the orders I gave to Ken."

Beast boy: Orders? 

Slade: "You see, I needed a blood sample from her. A... who should I say, an anonymous person gave me a great, idea." 

Beast boy: "That Ken Chrono guy!?"

Slade: "...No. Oh and don't worry about who it is, it's really none of your concern."

Beast boy: "So this guy is going to help you rule the world huh?"

Slade: "No, You and Terra are."

Beast boy: "You'll never make us!"

Slade: "Don't worry, you won't have to do anything."

Beast boy: "Huh?"

As beast boy wondered how Slade attends to use them the answer came clear when he

saw someone come and stand next to Slade.

Beast boy: "AHHH!!!! WHAT!!!?"

Beast boy was paused and shocked as he saw that it was a girl with

black hair, and looked like someone he know.

Slade: "Let me introduce you. This is Terror, Terra's clone. Get the picture?"

Terror pushed her hair back as she slowly smiled with a smirk.

Terror: "What's up?"

Beast boy: "Grrr! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!!"

Slade: "I didn't not since you told me not to."

Beast boy: "..."

Slade: "I got a blood sample when she was still imprisoned in the cave."

Beast boy: "Well what do you still need with Terra!?"

Slade: "..."

Beast boy: "Use her!!"

Slade: "You still don't get it, I'm going to make one of you too, and then let them

expose the both of you."

Terra: "Your not going to get away with this Slade!"

Beast boy jerked towards Slade but was quickly pulled back by an resistance.

Beast boy: "Huh?"

He then realized that he was in chains like Terra.

Slade:"Oh so you didn't know you were chained up huh? Well here's something else for you, no matter what form you take, those locks will stay around you."

Ken Chrono walked into the room as Beast boy changed into a gorilla and

tried to get out of the chains.

Ken: "..."

Slade: "What is it?"

Ken: "Intruders."

Slade: "The Titans."

Beast boy: "..."

Slade: "Looks like your friends arrived. Ken, expose of them."

Ken: "..."

Ken then turned towards the way he walked and exited.

Beast boy: "So tell me, I Ken a clone too?"

Slade: "No. I guess you can say that he's one of a kind."

Beast boy: "...You think you can trust him? I think he's someone that not

even you could control if you tried."

Slade: "I'm not trying to. He works for money and some tech skills,

so that's what I give him... in return for his services that is."

Beast boy: "So he's a mercenary? And I bet that he could beat you if you

tried to do anything tricky."

Slade: "I have too many tricks up my sleeves to be beaten."

Terra: "Yeah, whatever."

Slade: "What, ever?"

Beast boy eyes widen as he sees a dangerous look with Slade's eyes.

Slade then turns his back to Beast boy and slowly walks towards

Terra. Like Beast boy, Terra's eyes begun to show fear as

she didn't know what was Slade about to do.

Slade: "..."

Slade then put his right hand on Terra's jaw and gently grabbed some

of hair with his other. Before she knew it, Slade's hand was removed from

her jaw and had contact with her stomach.

Beast boy: "TERRA!! SLADE!!!!!!"

Beast boy constantly changed into different beast forms trying to break

the chains that kept him in place as he watched Terra fall to the ground

and hold her stomach as she coughs a few times and gasp for air.

Slade then walked back over to Beast boy while he was still in his gorilla form

and stood face to face with him.

Slade: "Like Ken said, no more playing around."

Beast boy then let out a powerful roar as Slade and Terror walked out of

the room. Beast boy then changes back into himself as he screams

out Terra's name, and continues to try to break free.

Beast boy: "TERRA!! TERRA!!"

Terra: (cough) "I'm, I'm okay Beast boy." (cough)

Beast boy: "I'm going to get Slade for that!!"

Beast boy continued to try and break free from the chains as he now had more

hatred towards Slade more than ever, but then paused when Terra begun to talk

to him.

Terra: "I'm sorry Beast boy."

Beast boy: "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Terra: "I tried to stay away from you and the rest of the Titans because

I know no matter what, trouble follows me. Now look at us."

Beast boy: "Terra, don't you dare blame this on you this is Slade's doing!"

Terra: "Are...you okay?"

Beast boy: "Huh?"

Terra: "That fight with you and Ken."

Beast boy: "...Yeah, I'm okay."

Terra: "I'm glad to hear it..."

Beast boy: "Terra."

Terra: "..."

Beast boy: "Terra, come back with me."

Terra: "Huh?"

Beast boy: "I know you said know last time, but... would you come

back and be part of the Titans again?"

Terra: "..."

Beast boy: "AHH!!!"

Terra: "What are you doing?"

Beast boy: "Getting...us...out of...here!"

Beast boy went back to working on the chains as continued to try to pull them

out of the ground. As he did so, all Terra could do is stay were she were and

watch how determined Beast boy was to getting her out of their.

Cyborg: "House of Mirrors huh? And it looks like Beast boy had that fight

right here."

Robin: "I just hope he's okay if he was caught in that explosion."

Starfire: "..."

Raven: "..."

Robin: "What's wrong you two?"

Starfire: "Som..."

Raven: "It's nothing."

Starfire: "...?"

Robin: "Well lets get going, if we waist any more time, something might

happed to Beast boy." I hope your okay Beast boy 

Robin and Starfire led the way inside as Cyborg and Raven walked slowly behind.

Just as Robin and Starfire entered the house of mirrors, a black mystical wall

blocked the entrance and exit.

Robin: "Raven!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?"

Cyborg: "Yeah what's wrong with you girl?"

Raven: "Robin, someone is out here."

Robin: "But..."

Cyborg: "You go ahead Robin, we'll handle this one."

Barley able to see either Raven or Cyborg, Robin took four steps backwards

then pursued forward along with Starfire deeper inside the house of mirrors.

Outside Raven and Cyborg stood their ground.

Cyborg: "So, Raven, where he's at?"

Just as Raven was about to speak, Cyborg quickly put his hands on

her shoulders and pushed her. As she fell to a few feet away from Cyborg,

she was a explosion that covered his whole body and herd him scream in

pain.

Cyborg: "AHH!!!"

Raven: "CYBORG!!"

From within the explosion, Cyborg flew out and landed next to Raven.

Raven: "Cyborg!"

Cyborg: "That hurt."

As they both stood up, there both Cinder-block and Gizmo stood.

Gizmo: "What's up, rust bucket."

Cyborg: "What the!?"

Cyborg saw that Gizmo built himself a machine that had a jet-pack and

pulse-plasma guns for hands.

Cyborg: "I see that suit helped you grow a few inches."

Gizmo: "You won't be doing all that talk when I'm done with you."

Cyborg: "Then lets do this."

Gizmo & Cyborg: "AHH!!!"

_End of Chapter 11_

-_Thank you all for all of your reviews, please keep reviewing my chapters._

_The next chapter should be ready for me to post soon so keep an_

_eye out for it okay? So until then_

_Have fun and stay safe._-

_Big Guv_


	13. Chapter 12

Teen Titans:

Chapter 12: Broken Glass

By: Big Guv

As Robin and Starfire walked within the house of mirrors, Starfire suddenly

stopped in her tracks.

Robin: "Star.. we should stay side by side for we won't get lost

from each other."

Starfire: "We should go back and help them."

Robin: "Don't worry, they can handle it."

Starfire: "But..."

Robin: "If they didn't think they couldn't handle it, they wouldn't be

out their by themselves. Trust me, and trust them."

Starfire: "...O..kay."

Starfire then caught up with Robin and walked next to him to his right.

As a couple of minutes past, they both continued to walked pass mirror

by mirror, Starfire put her attention on one certain mirror.

Starfire: "Huh?"

Robin: "Whats wrong Star?"

Starfire: "I thought that I just saw someone in that mirror."

Robin: "Where? In this one?"

Starfire nodded her head as Robin walked up to the mirror closest to her, he saw a shadow that was about his same hight.

Robin: "..."

As Robin moved quickly moved from one mirror to the next then back to the

one he first stood at, the shadow followed.

Robin: "...Why is it showing a shadow instead of my reflection?"

Before Robin could catch it, a fist broke through the glass and hit him

in his face, making him run backwards from the impact and wall through

a mirror.

Starfire: "ROBIN!!"

As Starfire takes her eyes off of Robin and back towards the mirror,

she sees that it's shattered all over the floor and no one stood their.

She then turned her attention back to Robin as she herd him getting

up from within the broken glass.

Starfire: "Robin?"

Robin: "I'm okay Star. Who the heck was that? That wasn't Slade."

Starfire: "I did not see who he was."

Robin: (That was to fast for anyone to move.)

Starfire: "Huh?"

Both Starfire and Robin felt the house of mirrors shake and thought that it

might be from Raven and Cyborg outside.

Gizmo: "CRUD!!!"

Gizmo flew through the air as Raven wasn't to far behind him.

Cyborg: "AHHH!!!"

Cyborg and Cinder block charged at one another from a few feet away and

both punched one another. As they both once again charged,

Cyborg then jump over Cinder block and shot him in the

back with his robotic arm, changing it into his sonic blaster.

Robin: "I hope that's Cyborg and Raven with the upper hand out their."

Starfire: "Huh?"

Robin: "What the!?"

As Robin and Starfire both stared at the mirrors that were still standing,

they both saw a guy in white running like he was in the mirror. As they

looked on, more and more reflections of him continued to show on other

mirrors at the same time.

Robin: "Starfire look out!"

Robin stood in front of Starfire as his eyes confused him, making him believe

that Ken was attacking.

Robin: (AHH! WHERE IS HE!?)

As all the images quickly disappeared one by one, Robin herd a scream

from behind him and knew that it was Starfire.

Robin: "STAR!!"

As Robin turned around, he pulled Starfire behind him and was easily startled

when he stood face to face with Ken.

Robin: "...!"

Ken: "Boo."

As they both stood face to face for a moment, the house of mirrors quickly shook

from an explosion outside the house of mirrors.

Gizmo: "Crud crud crud crud CRUD!!!"

Cinder block was laid out on the ground and tied up, as now both Raven

and Cyborg was on the pursuit towards Gizmo.

Gizmo: "Huh?" (Where is he!?)

As Gizmo flew through the air, he looked down towards the ground looking for

Cyborg to appear in his eye sight. And before he know it, Raven was in front of him.

Gizmo: "AHHH!!!"

Gizmo then stopped as he turned around and quickly flew a few feet away

from Raven, right before he was reintroduced to Cyborg and his fist.

Cyborg: "BOO YA!!!"

Before Gizmo could stop, his skull was introduced to Cyborgs hard fist once and for

all and herd a boxing bell go off.

Gizmo: (Ooo, knock-out.)

As his eyes slowly closed, Gizmo quickly fell to the ground, landing next

to Cinder block knocked out. Cyborg quickly landed on his feet as

Raven lowly landed and saw Cyborg rushing towards the

front door of the house of mirrors.

Cyborg: "Raven, lets hurry up and go! I have a bad feeling that something wrong

inside."

Robin: "AHHH!!!!"

Robin delivers a round house kick towards Ken only to miss as Ken ducks

the attack. Ken then goes for a leg sweep as Robin jumps backwards and

Starfire jumps up, then flew down with a vengeful fist hitting the ground

that Ken once stood.

Starfire: "Robin!!"

As Starfire stayed in her position, Robin jumped over her with round disc in hand

and pitched it Ken's way with all his might. As Ken moved, he watched the disk hit

the ground and turned that part of the floor into ice.

Ken: "..."

Ken then turned his head back towards Robin and Starfire as he saw that

the both of them were now invading. As Starfire flew through the air

and Robin charged on feet. Ken tossed one of his cards into the air,

as this time it was constantly and quickly blinking blue.

Just as Robin trough a punch with his right hand, right above him

Starfire ran into the card as it exploded with a bright light blue color that

made the room temperature colder. With Robin barley able to see as he

squinted his eyes, Ken grabbed his right hand and whipped him through

the air, causing Robin to crash through another mirror. As Robin got to his

hands and knees, he looked up towards where the light was and saw

Starfire covered in ice, falling towards a mirror. Robin got up and

charges towards where Starfire was falling, only to be to late.

Robin: "STAR!!!!"

As Starfire fell through a mirror, the ice surrounding her body shattered with

the glass from the mirror. As she fell, she balled herself up as she coughed a

few times right before she closed her eyes and pasted out.

Robin: "STAR!!"

To him feeling like it took forever, Robin finally reached Starfire as he dropped to

his knees and lifted her head as he checked to see if she was still breathing.

Robin: "Good, your okay."

Robin then looked towards Ken as he saw that he was still standing in the

same place from before. Robin then picked Starfire up and moved her to a place

no glass were. After laing her down on the ground, he then took off his cape and

placed it over her to help her warm up. Robin then turned around and stood his

ground as he stared at Ken for a moment. Both men staring at one another

like there ready to hurt the other.

Robin: "..."

Ken: "..."

Robin continued to stare at Ken as he reached behind him and grabbed his

bow. As Robin did so, Ken took off his white jacket and slowly pulled out his sword.

Robin: "..."

Ken: "..."

Robin: (This is for Star)

Ken: "..."

Robin: "AHHH!!!!!"

Just as Robin charged towards Ken, Ken charged towards Robin. Getting

closer and closer to each other, Ken jump into the air as he threw six cards down

towards Robin. As Robin saw them coming, Robin then slid on the floor until he came

to a stop right under the cards and hit them back into the air towards Ken with

his bow. Barely dodging his own cards from Robin's counter attack, Ken just missed the cards as they pierced the top of the ceiling as they stayed stuck into it.

Robin looked on as Ken landed with one knee and one foot on the ground.

Just as Robin was about to get up, he saw that Ken was pointing up.

Robin: "Huh? AHHH!!!"

As the cards were stuck into the ceiling, Ice needles begun to shoot down towards

Robin's position. As Robin rolled away, he felt a little of the needles as one barely

hits his right arm, and left leg.

Robin: "Ah!" (Those really sting.) "Huh!?"

As the ice needles stopped pouring down, Ken was in the air coming down

towards Robin's destination with his sword in hand. Just as Robin gets to his

knees and raises his bow with both hands, Ken's sword attack was block with

Robin's bow. Not waiting for anything to happen, Ken kicks Robin in the chess

having him fall and roll back into a mirror. As Robin's head hit the mirror then

lowered, he then raised his head back up and saw Ken rushing towards him.

Ken swung his sword just as he reached Robin just to miss with Robin sliding

down to the ground, letting the swords go through the mirror. With glass falling

everywhere, Ken looks down just to get hit in the face with Robin's bow.

Ken: "Ah!"

As Robin saw Ken's expression of pain, he then jump to his feet and tried to

hit Ken on the side of his left ribs. But to no prevail as Ken jump up delivering a

a double round house kick with one kick knocking away Robin's arm,

and the other kicking him on the left side of his face.

Robin: "Ah!"

From the impact, Robin quickly regained his balance as he stumbled a few feet

to the side. Before Robin could react, Ken was already their with a knee

to his jaw, once again making Robin stumble, but this time made Robin fall onto

a mirror. Instead of breaking the mirror kept Robin stand, but for no good deed

to Robin as Ken then threw ten cards at Robin, having the cards just catch his outfit

and had him stock to the mirror.

Robin: "AHH!!! NO!!!"

As Ken looked on with a smile, the cards begun to blink yellow. Robin continued to

try and get free but with no prevail. As Ken continued to look on, he then saw

the mirror glass become a black color and two hands came out and grabbed Robin,

having the cards drop to the floor with electricity volts coming from them.

For a moment, then stared at the mirror and the cards trying to figure out what

was going on, but couldn't come up with the slightest idea.

As Ken then took a step forward, he felt something in his body telling him

to look to his left, and he did.

Cyborg: "BOO YA!!!"

Ken turned his face towards the left just to get punched by Cyborg's fist

which made Ken fly back from the impact going through mirror through mirror.

Ken went through seven mirrors before hitting the eighth which didn't break.

Ken fell from the mirror to the floor as he was surrounded by glass.

Cyborg: "Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' bout!"

From out of no where, Raven grabs Cyborg as he saw that a red flashing card

was on the ground blinking. Just as they got a good distance away from

the card, it exploded as a bomb having glass and flying everywhere with

smoke hiding the path of the traveling glass.

Robin: "Get Down!"

Just as Robin laid himself on top of Starfire protecting her from the glass

and Cyborg dropped to the ground, Raven then casted as black shield

around them, preventing them from getting injured by any of the glass

shooting their way. A few seconds went by until all of the glass was on

the floor and the smoke clearing out from the air. Raven then let down the

shield as Cyborg took a few steps forward and Robin getting up to his knees

staying next to Starfire. As Robin shook Starfire until she opens her eyes,

Cyborg observe the area.

Starfire: "Ah! Robin!! Your okay!!"

Starfire quickly sat up and gave Robin a hug.

Robin: "Yeah, I'm okay Star, but how are you felling?"

Starfire: "I'm okay."

As Robin and Starfire stood up next to Raven, Robin saw that something was

wrong from the look on Cyborg's face.

Robin: "Cyborg...what is it?"

Cyborg: (He's gone!? This could mean big trouble.)

_**End of Chapter 12**_

__

-_Yeap, it was another fight chapter! Tell me how you all liked it okay?_

_And thank you all for your reviews, please keep reviewing._

_Until the next chapter, have fun and stay safe._-

_Big Guv_


	14. Chapter 13

Teen Titans:

Chapter 13: Free

By: Big Guv

Beast boy: "AAHHH!!"

Terra: "Come on Beast boy, you can do it!! I see them moving!!"

As Beast boy continued to yank the chains from the floor and wall, he

then herd someone coming coming towards the room.

Beast boy: "Huh?"

He turned his head towards the door wondering who he would see coming

from the other side, but no one entered from the door.

Terra: "AAHHH!!!!"

Beast boy: "TERRA!!!"

As Beast boy turned his face back towards Terra, there Slade stood in

front of him.

Slade: "Hello there Beast boy."

Beast boy: "...!"

Slade: "Oh? Did I startle you?"

Beast boy: "..."

Slade: "Oh well."

Beast boy: "..."

Slade: "Good news."

Beast boy: "...What? You switched your car insurance?"

Slade: "..."

Before Beast boy knew it, Slade kneed him in his stomach, causing him go off

the ground and then to the floor.

Terra: "BEAST BOY!"

Beast boy: "Cough, cough. (gasp) Cough, cough."

Terra looked on at Beast boy as he continued to stay on the ground as he held his

stomach from Slade's vicious knee attack.

Terra: "Beast...boy?"

Beast boy: "I'm...o...kay."

Beast boy slowly got back to his feet as he once again stood face to face with

Slade.

Slade: "If your okay, how about I do it again?"

Terra: "NO!!!"

Beast boy: "Give it your best shot!"

As Slade quickly raised his knee towards Beast boy's chess, he then stopped

and turned towards Terra.

Slade: "Maybe later."

Beast boy: "Grr. I...hate...you."

Slade then walked across the room over to where Terra stood and grabbed

some of her hair.

Beast boy: "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!"

Slade: "..."

Beast boy: "SO WHATS THE NEWS!? HUH?"

Slade: "I thought you would never ask."

Slade looked at the front door a second before it opened. Terra felt goosebumps

in her body as she saw Terror enter the room.

Slade: "..."

Beast boy: "...?"

Slade: "We will require your blood once again Terra."

Terra & Beast boy: "NO!!!!"

Beast boy: "GET A WAY FROM HER NOW!!!"

As Slade to his eyes off of Terra and looked at Beast boy for a moment,

he saw Beast boy constantly changing from gorilla form to bear form.

He then turned his head back towards Terra as she Slapped him

in the face. Everyone paused for the moment even Beast boy to see

what was going to happen. Slade slowly turned his head back towards Terra

as she took a slow step backwards with sweat from fright on her head.

Slade: "..."

Terra: "..."

Slade: "Time to say good night, Terra."

With her eyes quickly opening wider, then slowly closing shut, Slade punched her in

the stomach, causing her to fall to the floor.

Terra: "Cough, couch (gasp)"

Scening something wrong, Terror turned her head and looked

at Beast boy and saw all the hair on his body stand up.

Beast boy: "That's...iiiiiiittttt!!!!!"

Slade: "What the!?"

Slade turned his head towards Beast boy as he herd a monstrous sound

coming from him. Slowly changing, Beast boy kelp his eyes on Slade

as his eyes changed familiarly to cat eyes.

Slade: "!!!! (No way, he can't change into a...!)"

Beast boy then quickly grew giant wings as they covered himself.

The entrance door slowly cracked open as Ken was on the other side peeking in.

Seeing Beast boy break all the chains, Ken slowly closed the door and walked away.

Beast boy: "LEAVE HER A...LONE!!!!"

As the wings moved from Beast boy, Slade and Terror saw Beast boy's hidden

beast form. About fourteen feet tall and seven wide, Beast boy was now...

Slade: "A DRAGON!?"

As Slade stood his ground, Terror quickly jumped in front of him and raised

part of the ground to shield them as beast boy shot a green fireball from out

of his mouth. As the part of the ground Terror raised up shattered from

the impact of Beast boy's fireball, they were nowhere in site,

only Terra coming back to consciousness and saw Beast boy

in his new form.

Terra: "AAHHH!!! (scream)"

Terra tried to scoot back but couldn't since she was still in chains.

She then closed her eyes hoping that she'll be okay. Seconds later, the herd

her chains breaking and falling to the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes and

saw the dragon standing in front of her, quickly changing back into Beast boy.

Terra: "BEAST BOY!!!"

Beast boy: "...I told you that I would get you out of them chains."

Staring at Beast boy for a moment, she then quickly pressed herself onto

his chess and wrapped her arms around him as he also wrapped his arms

around her.

Terra: "Thank you Beast boy... Thank you."

Beast boy: "I, made you a promise didn't I?"

Terra lifted her head as she looked at Beast boy with a smile as he smiled back,

then pressed back against him squeezing him tighter than before

not wanting to let go.

Beast boy: "I'll never let anything happen to you Terra."

Just as they looked at one another and slowly moved their faces towards

each other to kiss, the bright white lights in the room begun to blink red

and a voice from the building spoke through the speakers.

"Danger, self destruction in 15 minutes! Please evacuate. Danger, self destruction

in 15 minutes! Please evacuate."

Beast boy then looked at the ground that Terror lifted up and saw a whole

both Slade and Terror went through, then looked at the front door as he wanted

to get Terra to safety, but also wanted to go after Slade.

Terra: "Beast boy."

Beast boy: "Huh?"

Terra: "It's my fight too. Lets go get them."

Beast boy: "Okay, lets go."

_End of Chapter 13_

-_Wow, what's going to happen next huh? (lol)_

_It just might be something HUGE!!_

_Well, only one way to find out so..._

_Until the next chapter, have fun and stay safe._-

_Big Guv_

And Please Review


	15. Chapter 14

Teen Titans:

Chapter 14: Goodbye Beast boy

By: Big Guv

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Beast boy jumped into the tear that Terror made for her

and Slade's escape, with Terra just right behind him.

Terra: "It's a tunnel?"

Beast boy: "Shh!"

As they both stood their ground and listened, Beast boy herd fast traveling

footstep getting further and further away from them.

Beast boy: "Come on! This way!"

Beast boy led the way as he charged towards the distant footsteps

as he changed into a jaguar and ran faster and faster.

Terra: "Hey! Beast boy wait up! Will ya!?"

He then suddenly stop as he forgot that Terra was with him.

After catching up to him, Terra looked at Beast boy as looked

at his back and then looked at her. It took her a moment to figure

out what he was trying to tell him. But when she figured it out, she

got on his back and held on tight as he quickly sprinted towards the

sound and the scent.

Robin: "All the mirrors are down and not a door in site."

Starfire: "We have to find Beast boy before this place collapse."

Raven: "..."

Cyborg: "WHERE IS HE!?"

Raven step in front of the rest of the Titans and used her powers to

spread the glass to each corner of the room, leaving the floor clean to

see a small door in the middle of the floor.

Cyborg: "A hidden passage?"

Robin: "Good job Raven. Titans, Go!"

With Terra on his back, Beast boy slowed do as he didn't hear the footsteps

of Slade or Terror. Terra then hopped off of Beast boy's back and watched him

change back into himself.

Terra: "Whats wrong?"

Beast Boy: "I can't hear their footsteps anymore."

Terra: "Well, can't you smell them out?"

Beast boy: "No, all I smell now is this tunnel."

Terra: "You think their already gone?"

Beast boy: "No, there here. I know it."

Terra: "Well, lets keep going."

_"Eleven minutes until self destruction. I repeat, eleven minutes until self destruction."_

Terra: "Beast boy, lets keep going."

Beast boy: "..."

Beast boy changed back into the jaguar as Terra got back on his back.

Sprinting down the tunnel in a straight away path, with other possible tunnels

to go through, Beast boy once a gain slows down.

Beast boy: (I smell a scent, but it's not Slade's...TERROR!!!)

Just as Beast boy remembered the scent, a boulder knocked Terra off of

Beast boy, having her slide down a tunnel to a different path.

Terra: "AHH!!!!"

Beast boy "TERRA!"

Slade: "Uh uh uuuh. Why run now? Wasn't you looking for me?."

Beast boy turned around and saw that Slade was standing right behind him.

Then herd footsteps slowly walking up from behind him. As he turned his head,

He saw that it was Terror.

Terror: "Don't worry BB, I'll take care of her."

Terror then jumped into the tunnel that she sent Terra flying through. Just as

Beast boy took a quick step towards the tunnel, Slade grabbed him by the back of

the neck and tossed him away, sending him into the wall, then need him in the

stomach.

Beast boy: "AH! (cough) Grrr."

Slade: "Aaaw, what's wrong? Did that, hurt?"

Beast boy changed into his bear form as he swung his left hand at

Slade, causing him to step back.

Cyborg: "Man, look at this room."

Robin: "Yeah, from the looks of it, Beast boy and Terra was in here."

Raven: "My guess is that Beast boy and Terra was in these chains."

Starfire: "Robin! I found something!"

The Titans quickly walked over to Starfire's position and saw the tunnel

Beast boy and Terra jump through earlier.

Starfire: "We should go down, right?"

Cyborg: "Man how many lower floors to this place have? Where all ready on the

third. It's too many going down, how were gonna get back up to the first and out

if here in time and help BB!?"

Gizmo: "Let me solve your question."

Cyborg: "GIZMO!!!"

Gizmo jumped on Cyborg as he once again tampered with his circuits.

Cyborg: "WHAT THE!!!!? WOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!"

Starfire & Robin: "CYBORG!!!"

With Gizmo on his back, Cyborg flew up going through the third floor ceiling,

the second floor, and back to the first. Just as Raven and Starfire was going to

fly up and help Cyborg, he called in on Robin's communicator.

Cyborg: "(static) Don't worry, I got this one covered! Go get BB! AHH!! You little runt, come here!! (static)"

Starfire: "No! We must assist him!"

Raven: "I agree with Starfire."

Robin: "...We can't."

Starfire: "But..."

Robin: "...Cyborg can handle it Star. We have to keep on moving."

_"Ten minutes until self destruction. I repeat, ten minutes until self destruction. Please evacuate."_

Raven: "Well what ever we do, we have to do it now."

Robin: "We go after Beast boy!"

As Robin took a quick step towards the whole in the ground, Cinder block out

and landed back to back with Robin.

Raven: "Robin, you go ahead."

Starfire: "Raven and I will handle this."

Standing back to back with Cinder block, before he jumped into the whole,

he delivered a cheep shot to Cinder block by jumping in the air and

delivered both feet to the back of his head, then dived into the tunnel

as Cinder block stumbled right into Starfire's vicious attack.

Starfire: "AAHHH!!"

Robin landed inside the tunnel and looked up from where he jump

to see Starfire fly by with her fist glowing green.

Robin: (They'll be okay. I have to find Beast boy for we can get out of here.) "Darn it!! Which way!!"

Beast boy: "AAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Robin: "Huh? I can barely hear him, but I know it's coming from this way!"

Robin ran and ran down the straight away tunnel until he reached a place

where he could go three other ways.

Robin: "AHH!!! I DON'T GOT TIME FOR THIS!!!"

Familiar voice: "THEN YOU MIGHT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!"

Robin: "HUH!!!?"

Ken: "AHHH!!!"

Robin jumped a little back as Ken landed from the tunnel above with his

sword stabbing the ground Robin once stood. As Ken took his eyes off his sword

with a smile and looked Robin's way, he was that Robin was charging

toward him. Falling into Ken's trap as soon as Robin got close enough to him

Ken pulled out his sword that stabbed a pipe as he came down seconds

earlier, causing steam to for up the tunnel leaving them both blind

to any attacks.

Robin: (Huh? Why would he do that? Now he can't see me either. Did he escape?

No, he's here, I fell it. It's like that felling when I fight Slade.)

As Robin stood still trying to focus on any type of movement or sound,

he herd none.

Robin: (AHH! This is going to take forever!)

Before he knew, Robin herd something past by both of his ears

stabbing into the ground.

Robin: (What was that!? THOSE CARDS!!!)

As Robin jumped out of the way and took cover on the ground, the cards

then let off an explosion leading through all paths of the tunnel, clearing

the steam with temporary smoke.

Robin: "Cough cough." (It's smoke! Is he just trying to slow me down?)

Just as the smoke cleared, Robin stood face to face with Ken who held

his sword. Without waiting, Robin jump as he tried to deliver a

knee attack to Ken's jaw, only to miss as Ken barely dodge it with a back flip.

Getting to his ground before Robin, Ken attacked with his own knee

connecting to Robin's jaw before he could even react with a counter.

Robin: "AH!"

As Robin fell to the ground then sat up, he saw that Ken was in a stance

waiting for him to get up with a smile on his face.

Robin: "Ha ha. This is fun for you isn't it?"

Not talking just circling his hand telling Robin to just bring it, Robin

stood up with a smile on his face as he took out his bow and stood in his stance.

Robin: "Yeah, it's fun for me to. AAHHH!!!!"

Terra and Terror: "AHHH!!!!"

Countering boulder with boulder, Terra was getting exhausted from using

her powers since she hasn't used them for a while now. Flying towards her

on a giant boulder with no rust in her technique. Terror got closer and close

to Terra as Terra tried to avoid her, wanting a minute to rest, but knows that

she isn't going to get a minute to rest. As Terror jumped off of the boulder and

sent it towards Terra blocking her sight, Terror punched the ground with all

of her might and sent them both down under the surface. Terror landed on her feet

as Terra landed on her back and stayed on the ground for a moment because

of the pain. As she laid their, she felt the familiar deadly temperature

she wished she'd never fell again. Terra quickly jumped to her feet as she

couldn't believe where she was at.

Terra: "No..."

Terra looked around and turned in circles remembering that

this was the cave which she was once imprisoned in.

Terror: "Feels like home doesn't it sis?"

Terra: "Don't call me sis!"

Terror: "Aww, that hurt."

Terror then went on a vicious physical attack landing both punches and

kick all over Terra's body until she was reintroduced to the hot ground.

Terra: (What!? She can fight!?)

Terror: "What's wrong? Surprised that I can actually fight, unlike you?

Here's something else you can get surprised over. AHHH!!!!"

Terror lifted her hands above her head as she summoned an earthquake that

shook the house of mirrors, the carnival, where they stood, and the city.

Terra: "NO!!! STOP!!!"

_"Nine minutes until self destruction. I repeat, nine minutes until self destruction. Please evacuate quickly."_

Cyborg: "AH!!"

Just as Cyborg knocked Gizmo to the ground, they finally felt the

effect of Terror's earthquake.

Cyborg: "Hey you said we have nine minutes!!!" (Wait, this is different. This is an earthquake!)

Gizmo: "Time to get serious on you rust bucket!"

Gizmo quickly stood up from the ground and pulled out a device with a button on it

from his pocket, then pressed it causing his backpack to rip open as what was inside

transformed into a robot the same size as Cyborg.

Cyborg: "So you got another piece of junk for me to break huh?"

Gizmo: "You won't be so lucky this time.

Gizmo just into his robot just as Cyborg charged his way. Getting in the robot in time.

He was able to block Cyborgs punch with a punch of his own.

Slade: "Looks like it's started right on time."

Beast boy: "SLADE!!!"

Beast boy jumped into the air and changed into a lion as he fiercely struck

Slade's chess leaving his shirt ripped, but his skin still in contact.

Robin: "AHHH!!!!!!"

Blocking each others attacks getting nowhere, Robin and Ken stood in their

stance next to breath other breathing heavily.

Robin: (Huff, huff) "Tired?"

Ken: (Huff) "AHH!!!"

Robin: "I guess not."

Ken fiercely threw sword attacks along with physical attacks and his card attacks,

pulling out all the stops trying to land something on Robin, but still can't even

though they're both exhausted. Ken then once again charged in Robin's

direction, but this time Robin had an idea. Watching Ken run up as he

stood his ground, he waited for Ken to swing his sword, and Ken did so.

Getting what he wanted, Robin block Ken's sword pushing it to the ground

with his bow, then flipped over Ken as he then put the bow across Ken's neck

in a strangle position.

Robin: "Looks like I finally got you!"

Ken: "You still haven't landed a blow. So until then, it's still a tie."

Ken then tossed one of his cards to the ground as they flashed red.

Robin then let Ken go as he jumped back. He looked at Ken as saw that

he haven't moved from his spot yet.

Robin: "MOVE YOU IDIOT!!!"

Just as Robin lifted his right leg to step forward and get Ken away from the

card, it exploded causing Robin to fall into cement wall in the tunnel.

Robin: "AHH!!!"

Twenty seconds passed before the smoke cleared from the air.

With the smoke cleared, Robin slowly stood up and saw that

Ken had vanished. Robin smiled as he slowly walked toward

his destination.

Robin: "He would make a great asset to the team if he'd ever want to join. I hope

I get to fight him again."

As Robin then raced through the tunnel, Beast boy had his hands full with

Slade as he threw vicious attacks.

Beast boy: "AH!!!"

Slade: "What's wrong Beast boy? You don't want to get past me to save Terra?"

Beast boy: "...Grrr"

Before Slade knew, Beast boy was now on the attack changing from bear,

to gorilla,to lion, to jaguar, delivering vicious punches and kicks to Slade,

causing him to fall against the wall where a long pipe was attacked to.

Beast boy charged at Slade as he pulled the pipe off the wall . Just barely

getting off with a full swing, Beast boy caught the pipe as the changed back

into his gorilla form, then quickly punched Slade in the face, revealing whats

behind the mask.

Beast boy: "NO!!!"

Slade: "Yeap."

It was another one of Slade's robotic figures taking his place,

with a five inch television showing the real Slade.

Beast boy: "I'm sick of you hiding behind your drones Slade. I will find you."

Slade: "Not today."

As the screen went black, the robotic body exploded, causing Beast boy

to fly Backwards into the same tunnel Terra and Terror went into earlier.

_"Seven minutes until self destination. I repeat, seven minutes until self destination. _

_Please evacuate the building."_

Cyborg: "AAAHH!!!!!"

Cyborg charged at Gizmo as he shot plasma rounds Cyborg's way.

As he charged Gizmo dodging all the shots, the tackled him and they both

fell through the floor they both came up from, falling back down to the third

floor where Starfire, Raven, and Cinder block were still fighting.

Starfire: "Cyborg! Your okay!"

Cyborg: "AAHHH!!!!"

Cyborg continuously pounded away on Gizmo's robot and tore it to pieces

until there was nothing left but scrap metal, bolts, and Gizmo.

Cyborg then picked up Gizmo and punched him in the face,

knocking him out once again. Then dropped him to the ground as he

looked Starfire's way.

Cyborg: "Did you expect anything else?"

Raven: It would be nice if you two stop talking and start fighting.

Cyborg: "Oh. Well lets end this now."

Raven summoned a long metal pipe from the wall and wrapped it around

Cinder block for he couldn't move from where he stood as Starfire flew his

way and aggressively tackled to the cement wall across the room, making an

imprint of himself in the wall. As Starfire moved out of dodge,

Cyborg was armed and ready as he blasted Cinder block in the back,

causing time to go further into the wall as the cement wall collapsed around him.

Cyborg: "That was easy."

_"Six minutes until self destruction. I repeat, six minutes until self destination. Please evacuate the building."_

Raven: "Yeah, now here comes the hard part."

Starfire: "Come on lets hurry up and help Robin and Beast boy!"

Starfire jumped into the torn surface with Raven and Cyborg right behind as

the the place begun to shake more aggressively because of the earthquake.

Terra: "STOP!!"

Terror: "MAKE ME!"

Terra summoned rocks and boulders next to her side and shot them off

quickly towards Terror only for them to fall right in front of Terror.

Terra: "WHAT!"

Terror: "Ha ha!! Did you forget already!? I have the same powers as you!

But the difference between me and you, is that I'm much stronger!"

Terra: (What am I going to do!?)

Terror: "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Terra: "WHAT THE?!!!"

Terra fell to the ground as Terror kicked her powers up a notch and made

the minor earthquake become the worst earthquake ever known to man.

On the surface inside the city, civilians ran out of homes and buildings

as they collapsed with the streets cracking open and lava starting to

slowly pour onto the street. With adults and kids screaming,

Terror and Terra herd them from under the ground.

As Terra continued to try and stand to her feet,

a green canary flew through the cave going over and

under the surface that came from above

and then landed right beside Terra.

Terra: "Beast boy?"

The green canary then transformed into Beast boy as he stood next to her

with a smile.

Beast boy: "You got it. WOOOW!!"

Beast boy fell to the hard hot ground next to Terra.

Beast boy: "She's doing all of that by herself!?"

Terra: "I'm sorry BB."

Beast boy: "For what?"

Terra: "I can't beat her."

Beast boy: "Yes you can."

Terra: "NO I CAN'T!"

Beast boy: "YES YOU CAN!!!!"

Terra: "...She's stronger than me."

Beast boy: "It doesn't mean she's smarter than you Terra. Think,

what haven't you tried?"

Terra: "..."

Beast boy: "...Terra?"

Terra then had a sad look on her face and looked at Beast boy,

trying not to cry.

Beast boy: "Whats wrong Terra?"

Terra: "..."

Robin: "BEAST BOY!! TERRA!! "

Terra and Beast boy looked behind them and was that Robin and the rest of

the titans were only a few feet away coming to their position as the earthquake

got worser and worser to where the grounds between Terra and Terror cracked

open and spread out.

Cyborg: "It's about time we found you guys!"

Beast boy ignored what Cyborg said as he looked back

at Terra trying to figure out what was wrong.

Beast boy: "Terra?"

Terra: "Your right... there is something I haven't tried."

Beast boy: "Great! Do it for me and you can get out of here!"

Terra smiled and nodded her head as tears ran down her eyes.

Terra: (I'm going to miss you Beast boy.)

Terra slowly and unsteadily stood up as she turned her head and looked

directly at Terror and walked to the edge of the underground

surface that separated herself from Terror's position.

Beast boy: "Don't worry Terra, I'm going to be right here with you."

Terra: "...Goodbye..."

Beast boy: "What?"

Beast boy slowly and unsteadily risen to his feet and took a step towards Terra.

Terra: "Goodbye Beast boy."

Beast boy: "NO!!!"

As Beast boy began to run towards Terra, she summoned her powers

and split the ground from where she and Beast boy stood.

Beast boy: "NO!!! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU TERRA NOT AGAIN!! NEVERRR!!!!!"

Not to far from Terra, Beast boy jump into the air hoping to land next

to where she stood, but Terra wouldn't let him as she summoned

a huge boulder and speared it towards Beast boy having

it collided with him and pushing him into a wall behind

the rest of the Titans. As Beast boy hit the hard dirt and

rock walls, the boulder pushed in on Beast boy just a little

to make him lose breath for a moment and pass out.

As he passed out, Terra removed the boulder from

Beast boy and sat it next to him.

Terra: "SOME ONE PLEASE... TAKE BEAST BOY AND GO!!!"

All of them knew what she was once again about to do

as they nodded and Cyborg went to pick up Beast boy.

Cyborg: Don't worry Terra, we'll take care of I'm."

Terra: "...Thank you."

Robin, Raven, and Starfire ran past Cyborg and went through the tunnel

they once came through as Cyborg took another moment and looked at

Terra.

Cyborg: (I wish it didn't have to end this way. Not again. Beast boy is going to be

hurt again, but it's the only way to save the city. Your a true hero Terra. ...Goodbye.)

Robin: "CYBORG!!"

Cyborg: "RIGHT!!"

Robin waited for Cyborg with Beast boy as the girls went on ahead then they

both vanished into the darkness of the tunned which they once entered.

Robin: "We only have a minute in a half."

Cyborg: "Think we'll make it?"

Robin: "Only one way to find out."

Cyborg: "Right."

The ground one again begun to shake worser than before as Terror summoned

more power trying to speed up the process of the destruction of the city.

Terra: "Your not going to get away with this!"

Terror: "Oh, and your going to stop me?"

Terra: "That's right. AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

As Terror had already summoned a earthquake shaking the grounds,

Terra summoned a earthquake within the lava that flowed beneath

them, causing the lava to rise over them and pour down like rain

as the first phase.

Terror: "Oh come on! You think this is going to stop me!?"

Terra: "Only one way to find out!! AAHHHH!!!

Terror: "WHAT THE?!!!"

Terra then used all the power that she possessed and made more lava rise as it then begun to spread across the grounds that both Terra and Terror stood. With lava

everywhere, neither Terra or Terror could see what was in front of them,

only hear each others screams.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five..."

Starfare: Where are they Raven!?"

Raven: "(Where are you guys?)"

Starfire and Raven stood twenty feet from the house of mirrors as they

finally saw shadows within the House of Mirrors.

Starfire: "Raven!! LOOK!"

Starfire and Raven flew over to the front of the House of Mirrors and picked the

guys up, quickly flying away before the place exploded.

"Two, one..."

Barley getting ten feet away from the house of mirrors, it exploded as fire came from within and caved the house of mirrors in as other parts wildly flew threw the air.

Cyborg: "Looks like we found out."

Robin: "Yeah."

Cyborg: "What now?"

Robin: "The rest is in Terra's hands. Either she wins and stop Terror,

or she loses and the city will be destroyed."

Cyborg: "...Yeah but no matter what, BB lose."

Robin: "..."

Cyborg: "..."

Robin: "Let's go back to the tower. We'll watch from the top. There's nothing more we can do here."

Raven and Starfire gently landed the guys in front of the titans jet and they all

got in as Cyborg laid Beast boy in his seat. Cyborg then jumped in his part of the

jet plane as the glass lid closed on Beast boy's part of the jet. The boosters

ignited and the jet slowly lifted into the air. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven

looked back as Robin put the boosters into full power flew the ship away

leaving nothing behind but fast winds. Flying over the city, the titans

looked down as the city continued to shake, but not many places falling

over anymore.

Starfire: "Robin, you think she can do it?"

Robin: "..."

Starfire: "Robin?"

Robin: "I hope so Star."

The Titans finally reached the top of the Titans tower and landed the jet,

getting ready to evacuate the jet. After the jet landed and the engine turned

off, Raven and Starfire was the first two to get out of the plane and go over to

the edge of the Tower and look over the city. Robin stood up in the jet and

looked at the city as Cyborg got out and picked up Beast boy and took him to

his room. Two hours past with Beast boy still passed out from the impact of

Terra's boulder, and then he finally awoken.

Beast boy: "TERRA!!!"

Cyborg and the others were in the room while Beast boy awoke from his

sleep and sat up.

Beast boy: "Where is Terra?"

Cyborg: "..."

Raven: "..."

Starfire: "..."

Robin: "She saved us all Beast boy, she saved the city as well."

Beast boy: "...no."

Cyborg: "I'm... I'm sorry man."

Beast boy: "..."

Beast boy then got up from his bed and stood up as he looked out the

window. He saw that the city was finally saved once again, thanks to Terra.

Beast boy: "I... I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her."

Beast boy then turned towards the rest of the titans as he begun to walk

past them.

Starfire: "Where are you going?"

Beast boy: (sigh) "Don't worry. I'm just going out to the top of the tower for a while."

As Beast boy walk out of the room, Starfire begun to walk out after him

but was stopped by Raven.

Raven: "He needs to be alone right now Star. He's not going nowhere. He'll be alright, just give him some time alone."

Starfire looked over Raven's shoulder and watched Beast boy as he

walked out of sight. After two minutes, Beast boy finally reached the top of the

tower and looked at the stars in the sky as he walked over to the edge of the

tower. He then sat down, knew that Terra was now actually gone, and cried.

As he sat there with his knees up to his head cry, cold winds blew past him.

He then lifted his head and looked towards the city. Looking at the lights of the

city, he then herd something in the water surrounding the tower.

As he looked down, he barely saw a flat stone skipping through the water.

He then quickly stood up and continued to look down, but saw no one in his.

He gave a sigh as he felt a hand touch his right shoulder.

Beast boy: "AAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Beast boy quickly turned around and saw blonde hair flowing in the air.

Familiar Voice: (Giggling) "Hey you."

Beast boy: "... Terra?"

Terra: "The one and only."

Beast boy: "TERRA!!!!!"

Terra then took one quick step towards him and wrapped her arms around  
him as he wrapped his around her. The rest of the titans ran up to the top of

the tower believing that they saw Terra standing behind Beast boy from the

monitors inside the tower, they were right. Not spoiling the moment, the

Titans stood where they were quietly as they saw Beast boy

and Terra hugging one another.

Beast boy: "Your, your alive!"

Terra: "Come on Beast boy, you should know I'm not that easy."

Beast boy: "Believe me, I know."

Terra: (Giggling) Well um..."

Beast boy: "Um... yeah."

They both stood silent for a moment as they took they're eyes off one another and looked in different directions as the wind blew through Terra's hair.

Terra: "Beast..."

Beast boy: "I'm guessing that... that this is goodbye huh?"

Terra: "Yeah, I guess it looks that way."

Beast boy: "..."

Terra: "But looks can be deceiving."

Beast boy: "HUH!?"

Terra: "I guess I can stick around. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble... you know."

Beast boy: "Hey look who's talking!"

Terra: (Giggles)

Beast boy: "Thank you Terra."

Terra: "Huh? For what?"

Beast boy: "Thank you for coming back."

Terra: "There's no other place I would rather be."

Beast boy: "I um...I... I love you Terra."

Terra: "I…(sniff) I love you too."

Beast boy: "So your staying with us this time, right?"

Terra: "I'll be where ever you are."

Beast boy was curious how Terra survived, but he didn't really care for the

moment, as long as she was still alive. Beast boy then gave Terra a quick

kiss on the lips then smiled as he watched her blush and smile back.

_**End of Chapter 14**_

_**THE END**_

---------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you all for reviewing my chapters,_

_I really love reading them just as much as_

_I loved writing this story for all of you._

_By the end of this month, I should have a One_

_shot story coming out with Robin and Ken._

_It's called ... well I don't have a title yet,_

_but I'll keep you all informed about it._

_(LOL) )_

_  
**Terra106**- I hoped that someone would read this story of mine and review _

_it, and you was the first who did it. Thank you. _)

_**Dizzy Izzy**- I'm glad that you liked my story. You said update _

_soon, so that's what I always did. _)

_**Green Gallant**- Sorry the chapters were too short for you. I hope that this _

_one made it up to you. _)

_**TerraXBeastBoyFan**- You really liked my story huh? And you know I always_

_gotta make a cliffy ending to the chapters. Thanks for your reviews. _)

_**Tianimalz**- I'm glad you found how I wrote this interesting. And I see you liked that fight that Beast boy had with Ken. I hope you'll like the one Robin will soon have with Ken Thank you for your reviews. _)

_**blackviper327** & **pxleno**- I'm glad you both liked my story and hope you both check out my next story coming out soon. _)

_**JesusTitanFreak**- "DUDE! YOU ROCK!" (LOL) Thanks for the ego booster. I hope you like the next titan story I'll be posting soon. And B-A-R-E-L-Y. Thanks for _

_telling me how to spell it right, I P-R-O-B-A-B-L-Y been spelling it _

_B-A-R-L-E-Y for a while now and just didn't notice it. (LOL) Thanks for the _

_Reviews and the Spell checks._)

_Oh and um... JesusTitanFreak- Whats a mandigirl? Just curious._

_Once again, thank you all for Reviewing my story. And I hope you all check out the_

_next story I put out, and the next, and the next, and the next. And I'll keep you all_

_informed on this story with Ken. Well, I have 33 pages done, but_

_he's not in the story just yet. (He's not the main character in it either) I will be_

_posting it on fiction press dot com probably as a chapter story as well. So if I do,_

_believe me... all of you will be the first to know. SO UNTIL THEN...HAVE FUN _

_AND STAY SAFE._

_From **Johnny Lee  (**A.K.A) Big Guv_

_To All Of Yall._


End file.
